Solenoid valves may generally comprise a solenoid and a movable armature. The armature may be moved through generation of an electromagnetic force by a coil in the solenoid. An armature may move the valve member provided in the solenoid valve. Solenoid valves may be used in fluid control, especially for air or gas control, where an orifice or aperture in a fluid flow path is opened or closed by the valve member.
The valve member may be closed through generation of a high electromagnetic force and retained in the close position through generation of a low electromagnetic force.
US20040251440 discloses a low power solenoid valve. The solenoid valve assembly may comprise a solenoid driver adapted to generate a first voltage level to initiate movement of the magnetized armature, and a second voltage level to hold the magnetized armature in the energized position. The solenoid valve assembly may have a housing, a solenoid, and a magnetized cylindrical armature engagingly coupled to the solenoid and residing within the hollow center of the solenoid. The armature may have a spring affixed to one end of the armature and affixed to the end of the solenoid, wherein the spring and armature are capable of linear motion within the fluid chamber of the valve housing and within the cylindrical plunger guide of the solenoid. The linear motion is controlled by the magnetic field of the solenoid and the spring so as to enable the magnetized armature to abut against the orifice fluid exit of the orifice plate to prevent fluid flow there-through.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of the prior art system.